Sway Me Sweetheart
by Emworm
Summary: Mary-Margaret takes you through falling in love with a forever single and formally comatose David Nolan while Snow shows you what falling for a Prince/Shepherd is like. The two paths will collide as memories return.
1. Chapter 1

Sway Me Sweetheart

You can dance- every dance with the guy.

Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.

You can smile- every smile for the man.

Who held your hand neath the pale moon light.

But, don't forget who's taking you home and in who's arms you're gonna be.

So darlin' save the last dance for me.

I was nervous as I entered Granny's, in a simple white dress with strawberry prints. Cute and Enchanting was the look that my roommate Emma had suggested I go for on my first date with David Nolan.

As I took a deep breath preparing to walk over to the corner table I was delighted to see that my date my date with his Cerulean eyes, Handsome features and as Emma called it "Sexy as Hell" smile was already there. He was chatting to Granny in his smartest shirt and jeans no trace of flannel in sight. For a moment the world stopped still as she locked eyes with him smiling casually, I couldn't help but, think "How the heck did this happen?" while watching in awe at how quickly he politely ended the conversation at my arrival.

The older woman smiled as I slinked myself down onto the Red Leather seating corner. "I'll get your menus" giving me an unsolicited and cheeky wink.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You came." He sighs joyfully relieved. I cannot help but, let out a giggle and move my hand over to reach his. It was initially intended to be a friendly tap but, I find our fingers lacing together a spark, a connection, something pulsing through them. "Did you ever doubt I would?" I say sweetly not sure where the words came from however, I am confident in them nonetheless. A moment later they have the desired effect in the warmest of chuckles. God I could drown in his laughter.

"No." He is firm and assured his other hand capturing mine. I don't care that he does this roughly, in fact I love it.

I lose myself for a few blissful seconds. Remembering yesterday the day I found myself saying "Yes" for what felt like the first time in my sleepy Story-brooke filled life.

At 3:30 pm I was grading art projects at my desk ready for the next day not sure how long I was going to be there for. God, did I need coffee. Just as surrender seemed certain a knock came at the side of the open doorframe.

"Thank you!" was declared blindly for whoever was my salvation deserved the highest praise indeed. He was at my desk before I even registered who it was.

"You're welcome." The single David Nolan replied who I had read to three weeks previously indulging the sweet fantasies of one Henry Mills. This was the very man whose hand touched mine as I read this rather inventive interpretation of Snow White and Prince Charming. The man I suddenly felt this inexplicable ache for like my heart was crushed into a million fractured pieces. In my mind I had this horrific image of this perfect man motionless crimson staining his shirt. _"_Come back to me." I whispered and then I kissed him. Regret filled me and I tried to pull away but, he wouldn't. He increased it. It was only as we gasped for breath that we finally pulled apart. His eyes were open, fixed on mine.

"You saved me". He gasped.

"What?"

"_You saved me." _His words are purposeful.

"No! No I didn't." "I just…" I was at a loss, scarcely believing Henry's plan had worked.

"Kissed me?"

"No. I mean yes, I mean. I should get a nurse." I pulled away fully and it hurt.

"Wait. Are you my?"

"Mary-Margaret." I stammer just meaning to introduce myself.

I could have sworn he said "_My Mary-Margaret." _as I ran for help.

Days passed and I couldn't stay away. I brought food, magazines we played Hangman.

"You were going to let me hang on my own name?" I laughed.

"_No I would have added legs and shoes maybe some wings?"_

"Wings, David!"

"Angels have wings."

"David STOP!"

"No."

Then he was discharged moved into a room at Granny's free of charge got a job at the animal shelter and started meeting me for coffee at 7:15am whether he had to work or not. We were the talk of the town he suggested yesterday.

"Everyone thinks I fancy you." I mutter in between sips of Granny's blend.

"Do you?"

It was a heavy question.

"Do you? "Would you want you want to go to dinner tomorrow night?" "Here? Say seven?"But, then my phone rang and I had to go into school early that day. I didn't give him an answer.

"So about that dinner I asked you to?"

Pushing aside the projects my mind was set and it helped that he was leaning over my desk expectantly it made it a lot easier to literally pull him into what became the steamiest make-out session I'd ever had. Let's just say it started at my desk then somehow we ended up tangled and the wall. The wall was great leverage. THANK GOD I was the only one there and there were no cameras.

"That's a yes."

I gasped out when we finally pulled apart. No! We did not have sex in my classroom but, what I was more surprised at was how much I actually wanted to. Before David Nolan I did not even dare hold hands with the opposite sex let alone nearly have it in the most inappropriate place.

"Who are you and what has David done to my roommate?" Emma cheekily exclaimed when I returned home later that evening sinking against the door.

"Hello." His hands are waving into my vision as I realise to my embarrassment that I have been in a reminiscing haze for several minutes just gazing into him like an idiot. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"That's good for a minute there I thought I'd lost you."

"Me? Never."

"Your Menu's" Granny sang.

I glanced and so did he. We knew what we wanted.

"Two of your finest Cheeseburgers please?" David began.

"And can we get a Sundae to share and?"

"Hot Chocolates'."

"Thanks." I finish beaming away at our amusing synchronicity.

"Couples' special for Fred and Ginger coming right up."

Minutes later our food was gone and we were nursing our drinks. David had paid and we were chatting carelessly.

"So on the day you saved me?"

"I didn't save you David."

He continues mercilessly.

"On the day you Mary-Margaret Blanchard saved me."

"Stop making me blush."

"You saved me but, I don't know why you never told me why. Why did you save me?"

"I don't know something came over me and I just had to."

"You had to kiss me?"

"I…" He's goading me seductively.

"You kissed me back."

"Several times," He revels in that fact.

"You weren't complaining."

"Hey, wake up from a coma to a beautiful woman kissing me? What's a man to do?"

"So Charming aren't you? _Charming,_"

I stroke his face as we get up to leave but, as we stand I hear the Diner Jukebox play.

The floor is empty just Granny and us.

"Would M'Lady care to dance?" He extends his arm chivalrously and we step out onto the floor as the music plays.

You can dance- every dance with the guy.

Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.

You can smile- every smile for the man.

Who held your hand neath the pale moonlight.

But, don't forget whose taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be.

So darlin' save the last dance for me.

We start slowly at first but, then it picks up in time with the sensual beat. He spins me into the second verse catching my waist as we move.

Oh I know that the music's fine like sparklin' wine go and have your fun.

Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone.

But, don't forget whose taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be.

So darlin' save the last dance for me.

I move away teasingly responding exactly as the lyrics say he follows and catches my lips spinning us into our Tango again. I do my best head turn,

"You've done this before."

"Yes." I respond huskily.

"With me?"

"You are the only one I'd do this with."

"Good to know Snow."

"Snow?"

"Well if you can call me Charming it's only fair."

Baby don't you know I love you so?

Can't you feel it when we touch?

I will never, ever let you go.

I love you oh so much.

"Charming?"

"Snow."

"Wanna continue this tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

On the final note he lifts me up higher than heaven linking his arms around my neck then I feel myself arch lowly as he dips me chills running down my spine.

Oh baby won't you save the last dance.

Oh baby won't you promise me that you'll save

The last dance for me.

Our lips are ready.

Save the last dance, the very last dance for me.

We kiss softly much to the joy of our audience.

"Not, bad for a first date Princess."

"Ha." I go in again before we leave. If you are gonna fall, fall hard right?

**Hope you enjoyed please read and review. More coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was just a robbery, a simple robbery. Stop the carriage; grab the jewels get out like I had done a thousand times before. Why did he have to chase me? Why knock me off the horse? And the rock that stupid rock! I just grabbed it and hit the man scarring him for life. Now I bitterly regret hurting and pushing him into a river. The adventure we had had though was unexpected, thrilling and GODS FORGIVE ME! _Wonderful. _We parted a month ago and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since Prince Charming, Charming. Oh I can feel my heart bursting as I say the words that I dared not. _James._

I'm hunting, hands locked around my spear eyeing targets for my supper. My senses are heightened everything seems louder, harsher tastes more bitter. The life of a bandit is one that I have adapted to over the years but, even a bandit has friends, local villagers who would hide me for a night or two as payment for giving game to them sometimes medicine anything I could get my hands on to help. They were grateful and so was I. Then there was my fiercest ally Red. The woman whose barn I had snuck into in order for shelter and food. She didn't care about the eggs or the lie I told she was there for me when there was no-one. Poor Red her story was a tragic one for another time perhaps? I hear noise step forward and raise my weapon.

"Whoa! Snow."

Oh My Gods! She was standing in front of me. I nearly impaled my best friend. My best friend who cared enough to bring what looked like an entire month's worth of supplies. But, that wasn't possible? How could a month have passed so quickly? How could I have gone a month longing for him and not know? The truth was every minute I was aware of loving him, conscious of how much I ached for him it was an eternity. Ignorance was bliss.

"Red what are you doing here?"

"It's been a month." She replies cheerfully.

Yet, my reply is still "Has it?"

"How is everything in the outside world?" Please tell me anything. Regina's tyranny, Troll treachery, Granny's exploits anything just not him. Don't ask me if I want to know about him.

Of course she does, rolling her eyes for good measure. She could not be smugger if she tried.

"Go on ask what you really want?"

Resistance was futile.

"Tell me how is Prince James?"

"Well,"

"What? Tell me! Is he hurt does he need help?!" I am suddenly frantic.

"WHAT!" Her eyes are rueful and she's smiling.

"Red. I can't get this man out of my head I'm pretty certain I love him. TELL ME!"

"He called off the wedding. He called off the wedding Snow your Prince is not…"

He's not marrying her? He's not marrying her? _He's NOT marrying her!_

"I. I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" I have to go."

I start to move.

"No you don't he's here." She says smiling before I can ask her more she leaves.

I just stand there with the basket of food when I see him or he sees me. He walks then runs towards me not stopping till he reaches me.

"Charming."

What is Air? I cannot breathe.

"Snow."

I can see him starting a charming speech and for once in the short time I have known him. I do not want to hear it. My actions are clear and concise placing a gentle finger to his lips.

"I do not know how much you heard. Frankly, I can barely believe you are here right now." "I just needed to say. I wanted to say… Here goes!" Actions speak louder than words so my finger moves from his lips and before another word is spoken we are kissing passionately.

"I love you". We both murmur against each other. He emits a sigh as he strokes my face. The sun is light and we stand still like that for several minutes before the summer rain soaks us. We work as a team, me retrieving the food him scooping me up and taking me to the cottage we see in the distance.

I kiss him all the way up and inside until he shuts the door. Charming puts me down gently on the fireside chair while he carefully lights the left over flint. Sure enough success comes in the warmest of smiles that he gives me.

"Ahem." I signal my displeasure and stand up as if to leave he just folds his arms and gives me a stern look and suddenly I am right back to being the breathless girl he caught in a net.

"Hahaha! Oh my dearest Snow you are so easy to tease."

We are stood together now feeling the heat of the fire my cheeks flush.

"You are such an Ass!"

"Yeah. But, I'm your Ass".

"Mine."

"Yours".

"Forever."

I awoke the morning after the date before having had the most wonderful dream. I was a Bandit Princess fighting my feelings for my Charming who of course was David and of course found me.

"Morning Emma. Morning Henry?"

I sang after getting a pear from the breakfast bar. I was pleased if, surprised to see him. "Morning Miss Blanchard." Henry replied. "Yeah Good Morning Miss Blanchard Have a good night last night?"

"With Prince Charming." Henry cuts in rather smugly.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Anyway Henry what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Emma before school we have an hour and a quarter".

"What! 7:15. Oh I'm late."

"Late for your coffee date." Emma rhymed.

I flapped about grabbing my purse and taking a bite of my pear when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see one incredibly handsome husband uh, I mean boyfriend with two coffee's ready to walk to work with me.

"Hey."

"Hi there."

"Morning Guys."

"Morning Mr Nolan." Both children exclaimed.

"Shall we?" I took his arm giving Emma and Henry a dirty look as we left.

"You know I had the craziest dream about you last night Mary-Margaret?"

"You're kidding?"

"No I'm not."

"And in this dream I was in the field Ruby set us up. You found me? Does that sound familiar?"

"It's exactly what happened that and you told me..."

"That I loved you."

We start to fit these odd pieces of a mysterious puzzle that we do not yet understand together and I kiss him hard.

"What was that for?"

"Just because…" I suggestively twist my ring in his view saying something more in that one action than three words could ever say yet, I still utter them.

"_You're my husband and…" _The phrase dances in my mind as he looks deep into my soul. "Not husband!" I want to scream to myself _Boyfriend _but, Partner, Fiancé, Husband and Father of My Child come to me in ascending order. Not as whimsical notions but, as solid facts or as solid as a recently attached school-teacher would want them to be.

"I love you."

I can barely believe I've said the words blushing immediately. The school bell rings and I flee from his grasp like a deer caught in headlights. Reaching the hall and internally cursing myself I imagine the inevitable break up phone call. Mortified that I was going to be joining my fellow heartbroken brothers and sisters in the "It's Not You It's Me" club. Single Saturday nights and a "Meal for One" each with my roommate. Though, Emma Swan was the best and only roommate I had ever had if the truth be known. Couldn't think of anyone better to split the Ben and Jerry's with.

Then suddenly.

He's caught up and is right in my eye line as I go to enter the classroom.

"I love you too." "Have a great day."

Well, I just have to kiss him now as my whole class watches in awe. It's going to be an interesting story-time I realise, as I know exactly what story the children will want to hear about.

_**The romance is in full swing. How would you like a few bumps in the road? I don't believe we've seen what our beloved Mayor thinks of Storybrooke's Newest/Oldest couple. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'll update this and my other two most recent fics soon. XXXXXXXXXXXXX **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later.

"Good morning children." I say taking a deep and joyful breath in while I stood at the front of the class.

"Good morning Miss Blanchard."

They were giggling and smiling haughtily having witnessed me kissing David. I realised I couldn't go on till story-time without explaining it to them.

After completing registration I began my tale.

"Now children you know that lovely man you saw me with earlier?"

"Mr Nolan?" Rosie asked.

"Yes. Mr Nolan." I could not help but, smile at the innocence of the question.

"Oh the man who helped me choose my puppy at the shelter last week?" Thomas Green followed up quickly.

"Yes."

"We are seeing each other. That's why he kissed me earlier. I'm sorry if we what do you say Jenny? "Grossed you out"?" That got a much needed laugh from everyone including Jenny Banks.

"But, it didn't. It didn't Miss Blanchard." A lone voice shouted the voice belonging to her student and friend Henry Mills.

"C'mon guys you all said it."

"Said what?" My heart begins to melt at the passion in his voice as he rallies the class into an attempted confession.

"That the love you have is true. IT'S TRUE LOVE".

"Aw. Henry. That is so sweet of you all."

"So you do? Love each other. You do!"

I gave him a wink. The class was abuzz constantly asking question after question so many I had to shelve my first lesson on Marie Antoinette. I prayed for the recess bell when suddenly another question was asked by Grace.

"So… Miss Blanchard? Are you going to marry him?"

"Oh honey! We're a long way off that."

"But, you'd look so beautiful in a wedding dress."

"Grace you're forgetting a step. He has to ask me first." The bell rang. THANK GOD! Thirty minutes of respite.

Or so I thought.

"And what exactly would you say if he did?" A sharp voice carved through the air like a knife to my heart. Regina Mills my tormentor and Mayor of Story-brooke exclaimed hands on her hips with a look of suitable distain on her face. She was incredulous. Her eyes burned into me. My very existence offended her it seemed.

"Mayor Mills. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Henry forgot his lunch. I was simply bringing it to him when I happened to catch the end of your delightful little lesson." Venom disguised as faux saccharine sentiment dripped from her lips and curved into a smile. She wanted to make me squirm.

"Really Miss Blanchard, encouraging young children to believe that the first man they meet will propose to them? Standards are slipping."

Fire rose within me. How dare she insult my teaching methods? Worse still. How dare she question my relationship with David?!

_"Regina was always the same even Twenty…"_ Twenty-eight years ago runs deep in my mind, twenty eight years and a sentence that sears in my memory.

"_I SHALL DESTROY YOUR HAPPINESS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"_

"No you won't." I exhale calmly in immediate response to the threat.

"Excuse me?"

I move towards her calmly. "I'll take it to him." I give her a stern look while firmly holding out my hand.

"See that you do." Roughly shoving the lunchbox in my hand as I grab it she struts away. But, I'm not done.

"Regina when we do get married." My tone is silk before I strike. "DON'T EXPECT AN INVITATION. You would only ruin it."

She storms off down the corridor and I imagine dark clouds and shattering glass being left in her wake. The debris of hatred, well for once dearest Regina it's not going to happen. You may have won the battle but, good will win the war.

"On the battlefield then." I murmur to myself when she is out of sight. "Step-Mother."

**AHHH! SNOW IS BACK! Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I want my husband." I want my husband." I want my child, my precious twenty-eight year old baby." But, will they want me? "Will he remember me?"

These thoughts race through my head as I run to the playground and straight for Sarah (Lady Niamh) another teacher in the vein hope that she can cover my class. The auburn haired beauty looks startled as I virtually bound for her and yet, still greets me with a smile.

"Ni… Sarah!"

"Hi, Mary-Margaret, Oh honey, you're sweating. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean. Oh Sarah! Can you cover my classes? There's stuff going on and I can't focus." I virtually beg.

The lady gives me a sympathetic smile and a hug.

"Of course,"

"Thank you so much." I gasp out as I continue on.

"Miss Blanchard?" A sweet voice interrupts me. My Grandson interrupts me. My Grandson is standing in front of me with a quizzical look in his eye.

"Oh Henry," Pulling him aside to the edge of the gate. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you? Wait you? You remember?" He's on the edge of heaven as if I had just given him Granny's biggest chocolate sundae.

"_Yes."_

"Yes." "You have to find them Gramps and Emma you have to wake him up!"

"Well, Come on Henry. There's no way in heck I'm leaving my favourite Grandson out of the family reunion."

He takes my hand and we bound towards the Animal Shelter ignoring the probable looks of wonderment from the children. As for the teachers, well as far as they are concerned I could easily be taking my pupil home for an early lunch while I deal with my "stuff".

Either way we are covered.

"We're really gonna do this?" Henry squeals. "Oh yeah." "We're doing this".

We reach the doors and my Grandson chivalrously opens them.

Trying to keep my breathing steady and not look like a woman who's been separated from her husband for 28 years was not easy.

At the desk we are greeted by Sandra.

"Hi Guys, How can I help you?"

"Hey, Sandra. Is David here?"

"Yeah he's in the back." She smiles brightly.

"Thanks!"

"Henry, honey I'm gonna need you to stay here for a few minutes."

"Because you might get a little steamy?"

"Where did you? Emma." Remind me to have words with your mother after this."

I give him a quick kiss on the head and leave him at reception.

"Good Luck!"

Making my way behind the desk the sounds of cats and dogs greet me. It's darker as I wade through the black felt fabric that guards the entrance. The faces of the puppies and kittens all on opposite sides capture my heart. I swear they'll all be adopted by everyone in town if I succeed. Or just me.. Depending on what happens in the next five seconds.

Stepping to the very last enclosure I see a figure kneeling bottle feeding a squirming pup medicine while its mother and siblings look on.

"There you go Lucky all done." "You know what champ? I know a lady who would darn near love you pulling up the apartment furniture." Lucky licks his face as he puts him gently back with the others. "I just need to ask her a question first."

Screw it.

"And what question would that be?"

He rises to his feet as I walk slowly and seductively towards him twirling my stray hair then placing it behind my ear.

His face lights up like the sun and the moon combined and made a mortal. My perfect,Charming.

"Mary-"He tries but, it's taken over by my kiss.

"Whatever you're asking my answer is yes"

We lock against the staff-room door somehow we got there. How do we do that?

"Will you marry me?" He utters. His memories must have been seeping through slowly because there was no logical way the cursed David Nolan would propose after a few coffee dates and only one actual dinner date.

I look up at him with absolute devotion and nod "What do you think?"

He looks confused and happy at the same time.

"What did you say?"

"I said." I'm openly breaking now.

"What do you think Prince Charming?"

"Snow."

"No this isn't? Is it really you?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

We stay there locked in that room in each-other's arms ready for the future.

"I'm going to kill that bitch Charming. I swear it."

"Forget her."

"Charming..."

"_Forget her."_

_"Focus on me. On US! Our Family."_

_He_ tilts my head insistently and kisses my neck. We never had sex as David and Mary-Margaret though I was sure I'd cave at the third date. Emma had teased that when we did get to that point, it would be Earth-Shattering. Or rather Post Curse-Shattering.

Oh My Poor Baby! Discussing her own parents potential sex life.

I'm back with him having the best reunion of my life when it dawns on me.

"Darling."

"Yes my dearest Snow?"

"Hmm. We'll have to pick this up later."

He helps me up and straightens my dress while I fix my hair.

"I understand we need to find Emma and Henry Our Grandson." He chuckles digesting the last fact.

"OH GODS!" I screech while dragging my reclaimed and bemused husband out of the door with me.

"Henry I brought him with me. Oh if anything happened I'll never forgive myself."

Then mercifully we hear.

"Grandma Snow have you finished reuniting with Gramps yet? I want to meet him." From reception.

All we can do is laugh and run into the arms of our waiting boy. Though, the question still lingers in my mind. How will Emma react?

"So? The Sheriffs Station?" Henry asks as we release him.

"Let's go!" I happily command one arm around Charming while Henry stands ready beside us.

**I made a few changes and hopefully Raquel the proposal remark makes more sense now. Thanks. There will be a reunion with Emma in the next chapter. (I didn't want to rush it or make it random.) xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey kid. What are you and The Lovebirds doing here?"

Those were the first words that came out of our daughter's mouth as she sat looked up from a mountain of files and paperwork and smiled brightly at us. The way I found myself lacing my fingers in my husband's and moving hesitantly with him was instinctual. She may have asked a question but, all I heard was "Mama" all I saw as she started to get up were her first steps. Twenty-seven years too late but, still infinitely more meaningful.

Emma looks at me and smiles an awkward "I see you all laughing but, I don't get the joke." smile.

"Guys, c'mon, what's up? Not that I'm not thrilled to be torn away from all of this Sherriffy crap but, come on what are you doing here?"

"Emma. There's something we need to discuss." I try unable to hide my joy.

"Are you?" She directs at me but, then swiftly turns her attention to David "Did you get her you know?"

"No." Henry cannot help himself.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL MY SON KNOWS THAT I DON'T?"

"I did get Mary-Margaret pregnant." My David gasps stating an undeniable truth as he gives me a loving glance and sucks in air, his Adam's apple bobs harshly as he steps forward with me. "But, it wasn't recently."

Her face contorts in humourless laughter.

"Really? You can't be more than 29 tops when would you and Mare have had the time to go all Romeo and Juliet and have a baby?"

"October 23, 1983." He's blunt yet, joyful. It's a point of painful pride for him the day of our daughter's birth. The day she came into our lives in a sort of waking dream of innocence that quickly turned into a nightmare.

"David… This is crazy you've obviously been taking Operation Cobra too seriously."

"Hey." Henry chimes in.

Emma bends down to Henry and strokes his face. "Listen to me Henry, I believe that this town is… odd that your mother is evil and that there's more to this place than meets the eye but, my best friend and the town amnesiac being my parents as well as Snow White and Prince Charming. It's too much!"

"But, they remember!"

"Sure they do kid."

I have had enough seeing my grandson on the verge of frustrated tears.

"EMMA RUTH"

She stares at me intently. As if I have set off a thousand fireworks that demand her attention.

"Wwhat?"

My legs move for me as I take her hand.

"_Princess Emma Ruth._"

"That would have been your full name if we had been given the chance."

"Wh."

"The pain came quickly." "Ha. I was fretting over having to leave my David." He comes over and gives me a kiss on the forehead before letting me continue. "Your Father he said something beautiful and before we knew it you were on your way."

"It was so very hard and I was so scared. " "I prayed and prayed every night that passed that your father and I would be able to go in the wardrobe together."

"So you could be with him?"

"No not just that. So we could raise you together. Teach you how to walk, how to talk how to dress for your first ball. Everything. I wanted, WE WANTED YOU!"

"No."

"No you don't get to do that. You don't get to make me trust you. Make me love you both as a brother and sister and throw this… THIS CRAP AT ME."

"But, Emma." Henry pleads.

"No!" "My parents left me on the side of the freeway." "You aren't those people."

"Baby please!"

She barges past me and tries to take Henry out of the room but, he breaks free of her grasp.

"I'm not a kid! Emma they're telling the truth why can't you see that?"

"Because it makes no sense."

Then suddenly she's running. My baby's running out of the door and into the open road.

I follow blindly.

"Emma wait!"

She's standing in the middle of the road crying and screaming. "STAY AWAY FROM ME."

She doesn't see them. The headlights coming towards her does not hear the deliberate screech of the wheels._ Danger. Emma, Emma, Emma. Not losing Emma not again! _

I bound in front of her and push my child to safety on the sidewalk. The "Umph" she emits is the last thing I hear. Before the weight of the metal hits me and I am flung across the windscreen onto the road. Then I hear it screech off.

Pain. And screaming she's screaming but, I can't comfort her. I am too weak. The ground is hard and wet. Suddenly Emma is stroking my face.

"Mary-Margaret,"

"Em…m a."

"No. Stay with me! Stay awake!"

"'Kay" I manage. My head is pounding and my eyelids are heavy. It is very hard to do however, I can do it. Barely.

"EMMA! EMMA! We heard a crash are you ok? Where's your… OH MY GOD!"

Charming.

As Emma frantically dials for an ambulance I can just make out Granny and Ruby along with some of our other friends shielding Henry.

"I'm sorry David… She was there and pushed me…. pushed me out of the way."

"It's ok. Emma." He reassures her while she moves away slightly to take the call.

Warmth takes over. He takes over.

"Snow."

"Hi,"

"What did you do?" His voice breaks through a teary smile.

"Is she?"

"She's fine. Perfect."

"Good." A heavy sigh comes from my weakened lungs. He always gave me strength, he does not know how much. How much him just being here means, how much the simple act of stroking my face and kissing my forehead numbs the agony.

"So do I look awful?"

"You're beautiful."

"Liar." My own words cause a chuckle and it hurts. It hurts us both.

"Charming… IF."

"Don't."

"Promise me you'll take care of them."

"Snow."

"PROMISE ME."

David takes my hand and kisses it before bending and turning his attention to my lips.

"I promise." He murmurs into the kiss. The first one ever I could barely respond to. It sucked.

"They're here!" Emma shouts.

"Did you hear that Princess?"

"Hm. Coming. Sleeps coming."

"No. Not sleep Snow."

"DO NOT GO TO SLEEP ON ME DARLING."

"Love you."

"I love you so much."

That's the last thing I hear before the world fades to black and the flames come.

"Charming."

"Charming."

"I miss you."

That's right I am talking to myself. Alone in a fiery room. A sleeping curse. So I guess you are wondering what happened? I was blissful and happy in the arms of my love when you heard from me last. Parlay happened. Regina happened. Poison was injested in order to save my James… Uh David… I need to get used to this name change. Well, an eternity in endless slumber or certain death will do it.

He was not captured rather threatened. In the dead of night while wrapped in his arms word came to me via blue-bird.

_Meet me where it all began by sunrise or your Charming will be killed._

So I did.

"I take that apple and he lives that's the deal you want to make?"

"WITH ALL MY HEART!" She spat.

No Regina, with all of mine.

I'm not sure how long I have been here. The hours and minutes seem to blur into nothingness. Never-ending eternal hell.

I wonder what he's doing? What he dreamed about before he woke this morning. Before he found the bed empty and a note saying goodbye on my pillow.

"It was worth it." I tell myself.

"He was worth it."

Then the room. My burning prison starts to shake and I am lifted up into this white light.

I'm waking up!

"He found me."

Ugh, it's so noisy. Beep, BEEP BEEP! My head. Is so sore and I have this annoying IV in my right hand. But, the other is being held by my Prince. The painkillers must be working because I feel virtually nothing. It's almost as if I only went in to have my appendix taken out.

He looks tired yet, he stirs instinctively.

"Snow."

"Hey there handsome." I shift myself into position against the pillows and fall into my old routine of acting like he is the patient.

"Hey." "I'll give you hey."

"Hmm. Give me hey." Pushing a finger to my cheek indicating my desire for a kiss on the cheek but, really wanting lips.

Lips is exactly what I get for several minutes. I try to shape my arms around him but, my ribs stop me. He stops me.

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Yes SIR!"

"Snow."

"I promise." "I'll die in your arms when I'm 105."

He laughs and we kiss.

Then I hear her.

"MOM.."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Did that just happen? Have the drugs been pacifying my brain? My daughter, my Emma just called me Mom.

I hear it again. That beautiful word that I thought I would never hear.

"Mom."

She moves closer unsure of whether her presence is welcomed. She is awkward and shy. The trauma has quietened her spirit.

Charming and I jointly break the silence.

"Emma. It's alright." He gently coaxes. "Honey, sit." I continued gesturing to the little space on the bed.

"I… I don't." She utters yet, despite the words screaming "I can't" her body gives in and moments later she is comfortably perched on the edge of my hospital bed with her father beside her.

"Hi,"

"Hi baby,"

"Are you ok? What did Dr Whale say? Can I get you anything?" comes out of her mouth faster than the speed of light.

"I'm fine. Not much harm done." I shrug.

Emma turns to her father and gives him one of those trademark "Who's she trying to kid?" looks that I ironically, am famous for.

"David."

"Three fractured ribs, a stabilised chest fracture and a concussion." He answers honestly a hint of humour in his outing of me.

"Not much huh?"

"Emma." I soothe.

She digests the information with tears forming in her eyes. Tears that I want to wipe away, tears that I know without a doubt Charming will banish on my behalf as they fall. There is a pregnant silence. That is eventually broken.

"You… You could have died."

"I didn't."

"But, you could have."

"I know."

"Why did you do that?" She whispers.

Is she asking me what I think she is asking? Why did I cast myself between my daughter and the machine that would have ended her life?

If it were not for his touch holding my trembling hand. I am sure I would have shattered into a million jagged pieces.

"In a second."

"I would do it again in a second. I would take that car, I would take a bullet, and I would take a knife to the heart before I let anything happen to you. Even before the curse broke for me you, Henry and Charming were my world. I can't breathe without you. SO DO NOT EVER ASK ME WHY BECAUSE YOU ARE MY WHY EMMA RUTH SWAN."

It hurts and I sob.

"You are our why." Charming takes over.

He reaches for her placing his arm around Emma's shoulders. The gesture is simple and lasts for a little under a minute but, it's a start.

Several hours, tears and seedless white grapes later.

"So the curse …"

"Real."

"Regina's a bitch in two worlds."

"Unfortunately…"

"And you fell for her after hearing her sing "Someday My Prince Will Come?"

"HAHAHAHA!" "It would certainly have hurt less if I had."

"Sorry?"

"I kinda robbed him of my future wedding ring and hit him with a rock."

"And?!" My husband gives me a mock stern look arms folded like he's a stern parent catching their child in a lie.

"I… Uhhuha." The coughing starts again. "May have accidently on purpose pushed him into a freezing river."

"And?!"

"There is more? Jeez guys!"

"Got him into some bother with trolls."

"Bother? That's one way to put it Snow."

"Hey, I saved you."

"And I saved you." Longing and loving looks were being thrown left right and centre. If it were not for our daughter and these pesky IV wires I'd kiss that smirk right off his face.

"Ok guys. I better be going." She gives me a semi-hug cautious not to hurt me.

"Okay." I beam.

"Davi… Dad I'll bring Henry and some more of her things in the morning."

"Thanks Em."

"Thank you Emma."

"It's going to be weird with you in here."

"It's only for a week or so."

"Still."

"We love you Em."

"Love you too. Sleep well Mom."

David escorts her out and I can just hear "You can stay at our apartment with me and Henry. You don't have to worry about Granny's." Before he returns to me a little shell-shocked.

"You heard that." It is a statement not a question. Who can blame him really? He is married to a Bandit Princess after all.

He resumes his natural state, by my side before he continues. "Emma asked me to move in."

What's wrong with him? He seems suddenly hesitant.

"Charming."

Avoiding gaze. Crap…

"Hey, look at me."

"Look at me." I softly lift his chin up so his cerulean eyes rise to mine.

"I am alright … I am going to be alright."

"I could have lost you."

"I cannot, I will not lose you like that. Not again."

We kiss soundly although; it's rougher than usual due to the mutual fear in our hearts. The best kisses did come from our near-death experiences. If, only we could avoid the near death.

"Do something for me?

"Anything."

"Move in. I need you protecting them till I get back."

"Of course. What about you though?"

"Me? I'm healing faster than the Dr thinks I am. Look."

I lift up my shirt to show faint bruises that were angry and red a few hours ago. "Em healed me."

"Remind me to get her an expensive birthday present." He almost growls before tender lips meet my flushed skin.

"I want you home preferably... In our bed."

"You'll have me. I'll be healed by tomorrow. It'll be a miracle and with any luck I'll be in your arms by lunchtime.

"Promise?"

"Promise Charming."

"C'mere!"

"Hey, take it easy Romeo I'm still sore… _Technically._"

"Romeo? Who's Romeo?" Playing dumb was always his forte.

"Juliet we mustn't kiss. What will my wife say?"

All I can do is giggle and kiss him more and more until he is kicked out of my room. Damn Nurse. I'm sure she is one of Regina's cronies back in our land.

"Until tomorrow Charming." I sigh before closing my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Good morning. Oh I slept like a baby last night! Emma's unconscious healing really did the trick. How did you all sleep? Oh here comes Nurse Ratchet, time to be a "Good Girl" and tick every-day tasks off the list.

An hour passes by so fast especially, when you want it to.

Bathroom- (Tick)

Breakfast - (Consisting of Cereal, Toast, a Banana and OJ Tick) Charming would be proud by the amount I managed to cram in my body in a delicious effort to get back to him.

Medication- (Tick)

Dressed-(Tick) Nurse Ratchet said they received a visitor that looked suspiciously like my child at 6am this morning who dropped off my favourite turquoise cardigan and my favourite white strawberry print dress and red pumps. Ratchet also passed on that unfortunately, Emma had a full day so she would see me and my (partner) at home at three. But, and this is the best part she hopes I slept well and she loves me.

I love that girl more than life. How could I have gone twenty-eight years without her? Oh that "Mayor" is going to get it. Don't care, what my husband says she's going to pay. Not, least for nearly killing my daughter and landing me in this place. Someone else may have been behind the wheel but, I know she gave the order. She will pay.

Half an hour later.

Discharge- (Tick)

I'm standing rather giddily at the reception desk thanking the nurses and rather awkwardly Dr Whale. (So glad I never went out on that date. What a sleaze).

"So, how are you getting home Miss Blanchard?" He asks with that permanent smirk etched on every contour of his reasonably handsome face. I notice his arm is extended ready to walk me out. This should be a chivalrous gesture that every single-woman in Story-brooke should accept but, I am not single and I do not want to give anyone accept Charming a free, unsolicited look at my ass. Creep…

"My boyfriend's picking me up." He looks shocked. "Yeah, we've been dating for three_ blissful_ months."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"That would be me."

I turn at the sound of his voice. Damn, he looks good. Navy jacket, red checked flannel shirt, tight jeans. I'm already figuring out ways I can tease his body out of them and I'm sure he's doing the same. What? I'm a teacher/bandit princess not a nun.

"Anyway thank you Dr Whale."

"Yes thank you for taking such good care of her for me." He moves swiftly and shakes the beta male's hand with the latter reluctantly responding in kind before he takes my arm and we walk briskly to the car.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Whale? He goes with any woman that breathes and a week before Emma came to town he wanted me to be one of them."

"And you said?"

"No! Of course! I mean I had always had dreams of this man romancing me in various places: Caves, Castles, Forest floors but, it certainly was not Whale."

The smirk's back.

And we're kissing and kissing and kissing. Arms tight around my neck. He releases a hand from my grasp so he can unlock the truck door with a tap off his finger. We barely break as he opens the passenger door and shuts it and then bounds to the driver's side. Key's in the ignition we are ready to rock.

"Charming." "Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Hi.

"Hi"

"Mmm… Snow…. Snow… Snow… I have to drive." He chuckles against my body laughter ricocheting off my body. He has to drive. He does have to drive. He should drive…

But, I don't want him to not yet.

"Snow…" He pushes me gently back into my seat and buckles me in. "Trust me, I want this but, when we get home. You need to take it slow. _We should be with each other_." David does not finish. He does not have to I nod and kiss him again before he sets us off on our way. You see dear readers; my charming was never one for frantic lovemaking unless of course the situation called for it.

So we sit in relative silence while he damn near breaks the local speed limit to get us to this point.

Home.

I won't bore you with how fast he carried me over the threshold bridal style or how my clothes were on the floor just after he locked the door and how I was lowered onto the bed after a thorough kissing on the couch on the table on every surface in the apartment.

What I will say is this. Reunions are very good. Very good indeed.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"MA! Thank you for helping me rest."

"Anytime Snow."

He wraps himself around me as I lie under him. Warm and rested I feel butterflies of excitement form in my stomach.

"I haven't been this happy since our Honeymoon."

"Before or after I got turned to stone?"

"After." I giggle jabbing my elbow into him and getting soft trails of kisses down my body as penance.

A… After."

"Anyway did I not make it up to you?"

"You did."

"There. That wasn't so hard to admit was it?" I motion to leave the bed but, am pulled back rather roughly even for Prince Charming.

"OH HELL NO PRINCESS!" "I am your servant today and for the foreseeable. You want anything I'll make it. You want to go anywhere I'll take you. Your wish is my command etc."

"Charming…" I tease.

"Snow, you just had my baby in my head at least. We were married for under a year. I would have done this for you."

"I know and I love you for it."

"_I love you Snow." _David responds both huskily and sweetly in equal measure.

"Now, what do you want?"

I know what I want.

"You, me, Shower. Now."

"Done!" "C'mere."

"Ahahaha! David." I squeal as he scoops me up against him and into my bathroom. Our bathroom.

"Holy… Honey how the heck did you ever manage to shower in here?" I laugh against him. "It was tricky… Can you work with tricky?"

He ponders

"Hmm… Sword-fought with a new-born baby and didn't wake her up?"

Eye-roll.

"I can handle tricky."

We'll see about that.

"David, Snow. I'm back and Henry's here." I hear hours later.

David's in the kitchen making pasta with mixed vegetables for dinner it smells amazing I kiss his cheek and motion for them to sit down.

"Juice Henry?"

"Yes please Grandma Snow."

"Coffee Emma?"

"Just a juice is fine thanks Mar… Mom." She giggles "That's still so weird to say. Good weird. Though."

"Coming right up." I smile and stretch for the cupboard containing the glasses only to find David is already in the process of taking them out along with three big serving bowls. I stir the pasta veggie mix and then add some tomato paste for the final minute.

It's done and he's down booty in hand and cupboard closed I kiss him and then make the short journey to the refrigerator for the orange juice. Poured, plated and passed to my grateful family three to five minutes later. We finally sit down.

"Yum! Thank you." Henry exclaims.

"Yes. Thank you guys. You won't believe the day I have had!" Emma exhales dramatically. A crappy one I can imagine.

David stabs his pasta and a few green peas onto his fork before asking. "What happened?" Then eating. A long pause followed by a sigh comes from the blonde Sherriff. She wrinkles her nose just like me whenever anything bothers her like it's a natural itch that she cannot quite contain without scratching till her nose is violently red and sore. Something or someone is under her skin.

"Emma… Spit it out. You're worrying your mother here."

"Gee… Thanks sweetheart."

He gives me a "Well you are!" stare before inviting Emma to continue.

"It's your accident."

"Yes."

"All the evidence screams Regina. The car was bought by her a week before your accident etc…"

"But,"

"She has a water-tight alibi she was at a counselling session with Archie Hopper which lasted for at least three hours. People can confirm it they saw her go in and come out several hours after."

"So it looks like it wasn't Regina then." David sighs.

"So who was it?"

"This is where it gets crazy." Our Grandson stays characteristically excited and perplexed.

"We had a confession."

"Okay?" I push the remaining food onto my fork having devoured most of it with the others during this illuminating conversation and prepare myself psychologically to hang on her next words

"Sidney."

"Sidney." I reply not taking in what's just been said. Charming places a protective arm around me in an effort to comfort but, nothing can shield me from what's coming.

"It was Sidney he confessed." Emma states blankly before leaving her plate and ushering Henry to the sofa to watch TV.

"Why would Sidney want to hurt either of us?"

"He wouldn't."

"He's protecting her Mom. I swear to you I am going to prove and when I do I am getting my son back."

**Hope you enjoyed. You know the drill read and review. xxxx**


End file.
